Une sortie à risque
by EcchoMisao
Summary: Une sortie pour décompresser peut parfois créer l'inverse et faire naître des tensions que l'on n'imagine pas. Notre petite troupe va l'apprendre à leurs dépends.


_**Hi !**_

_**Me revoilà avec un petit cadeau pour vous. Un petit truc que j'ai écris il y a environ un un … ou deux ! Hahahaha.**_

_**C'est un one-shot assez court et sans trop de dialogue... Je suis pas douée pour les dialogues... Mais bon, vous le savez déjà.**_

_**Bref, une idée fixe qui trottait dans mon esprit pervers et je vous la partage.**_

_**J'espère que vous l'aimerez et je vous souhaite bonne lecture. **_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Encore une nuit où l'alcool coula à flot. Les jeunes gens, épuisés d'une semaine de travail ou de cours, vont dans les bars pour décompresser, danser, boire, rire et même faire des rencontres, juste avant de recommencer la même rengaine du boulot-dodo.

C'était le cas pour un petit groupe d'amis ce soir aussi. Cette petite bande était composée de sept personnes dont deux frère et une sœur, il y avait l'aîné, une belle blonde aux yeux bleus, faisant des ravages auprès des hommes et qui avait une sacré descente d'alcool. Puis, venait le cadet, un grand brun au regard noisette avec une touche de maquillage violet sur les paupières, un peu gauche mais qui plaisait pour cette maladresse. Le plus jeune était un jeune homme roux aux yeux bleus également mais une teinte plus claire que sa sœur et qui portait également du maquillage noir autour des yeux, peu communicatif et peu à l'aise, les jeunes filles s'arrachaient le droit d'attirer son attention. Ceux qui les accompagnaient, savaient l'attractivité que ce trio pouvait créer et c'était pour ça qui les avaient convié à cette soirée en dehors du bahut. Le leader était un petit génie qui n'en avait pas l'air, look décontracté, cheveux long détaché et boucle d'oreille, il faisait plus penser à un gars paumé qu'à un surdoué. La seule autre fille du groupe était différente de la blonde, une jeune femme aux cheveux de feu, un regard doré et à la peau plus foncé que ses amis, elle avait tout de la lionne en train de chasser et certains hommes ne s'en plaignaient pas. Puis il y avait ce jeune homme à la coupe au bol et aux gros sourcils, débordant d'énergie qui ne se gênait pas pour se défouler sur la piste de danse au détriment de ses amis qui étaient épuisés rien qu'en le regardant. Et finalement il y avait un petit brun au regard onyx, deux crocs tatoué sur les joues, venu plus pour soutenir son ami un peu gauche que pour réellement faire la fête.

Tout ce petit monde était venu pour diverses raisons et surtout sous l'impulsion de leur leader, Shikamaru et de la belle blonde, Temari mais au bout d'une heure, tout le monde s'amusait. Les deux frères, peu démonstratifs étaient resté dans un des coins, sirotant leurs cocktails et discutant du nouveau programme de cette année dans leurs facs respectives. Le lionne et l'homme aux crocs avaient fini par se mettre d'accord sur lequel avait l'air le plus animal. La boule d'énergie avait réussi à entraîner Shikamaru sur la piste à son grand regret. Quant à Temari, elle était au bar, cherchant à soudoyer le barman pour avoir plusieurs bouteilles d'alcools à prix réduits. Ses frères et ses amis savaient comment ça allait finir et ils en avaient un peu peur. Ils avaient tout de même fini, pour certains nus comme des vers à devoir danser dans une fontaine pour fuir tout de suite après les forces de l'ordre, et pour d'autres à devoir chanter des chansons paillardes devant les portes d'une casernes de pompiers. Tout le monde redoutait les gages de la blonde mais personne n'allait à son encontre. Ils avaient peur de perdre leur dignité mais ils avaient encore plus peur de la vengeance de la blonde, elle pouvait se montrer tellement impulsive parfois.

Puis, comme ils le craignaient, la blonde réussit son coup et convia tout le monde à rejoindre ses frères pour faire un concours d'alcool. Le rouquin, Gaara, souffla de dépit en voyant la flamme malicieuse qui brillait dans les yeux de sa sœur. Il lança furtivement un regard à son grand frère, Kankurô, qui commençait déjà à blanchir. La nuit risquait d'être longue. Shikamaru souffla également de dépit, il savait que son amie avait eu une idée derrière la tête quand elle lui avait proposé cette sortie et il fut dépité de l'exactitude de ses pensées, bien qu'il fut ravi de ne plus danser. Son ami, Lee, était gentil mais son énergie débordante était épuisante pour lui qui aspirait à ne rien faire. Lee était frustré de ne plus danser, surtout qu'il avait repéré une jolie fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts qui lui faisait de l'œil. Le duo de chasseur était légèrement contrarié, ils avaient repéré une proie qu'ils avaient décidé de se disputer. Il n'était un secret pour personne que le jeune homme, Kiba, était gay et tout ses amis l'acceptaient. Même sa partenaire de chasse, Karui, ne s'en formalisait pas, elle trouvait même cela divertissant puisqu'ils avaient les mêmes goûts pour les hommes. Même si le brun était un peu distant ces derniers temps.

Tout le monde commença le concours avec réticence, espérant ne pas trop s'humilier par la suite. Sikamaru fut le premier à tomber, peu habitué à boire autant d'alcool en si peu de temps, il s'effondra sur la table sous le rire de la maîtresse de jeu. Puis vint le tour de Kiba qui se sentit mal et se dépêcha d'aller vomir aux toilettes sous le regard inquiet de son amie aux cheveux de feu. Celle-ci finit par abandonner sous les protestations de Temari. Lee finit par ressentir les effets de l'alcool un peu après, faisant dégénérer la situation. Il débuta un combat imaginaire et brisa deux table et un mur. Le videur les vira dans la seconde. Kankurô et Gaara, habitués aux frasques de leurs grande sœur, avaient une bonne résistance à l'alcool bien qu'il leurs fut difficile de sortir de la boîte en ligue droite.

Heureusement, pour la troupe, Kankurô avait un petit appartement non loin de là et tout le monde décida de finir la soirée là-bas, enfin pour ceux qui pouvaient marcher. Kankurô porta Sikamaru sur son dos, Gaara aida Lee qui avait fini par se calmer mais qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et Karui gardait un bras autour de la taille de Kiba afin d'éviter toute chute éventuelle. Quant à Temari, elle chantait tout en rigolant, courant comme une enfant.

Après quelques écarts de parcours et des vomissements, tout le monde s'écroula dans l'appart de grand brun. Lee fut mis dans le chambre avec Shikamaru et un seau. Kiba prit place dans la baignoire en compagnie de la jeune rousse qui le réconforta toute la nuit. Quant au trio, il finit dans le salon, les deux frères sur le canapé et la blonde dans le fauteuil. Le deux jeunes hommes étaient légèrement nauséeux, ils avaient peut-être exagérés sur la boisson. Mais ils n'avaient pas lâché leurs gardes, ils savaient que leur sœur n'avait pas fini de jouer et ils craignaient pour la suite.

Celle-ci, qui gloussait depuis un moment, s'arrêta net et fixa ses frères comme si ils venaient d'apparaître ou plutôt comme si elle s'était souvenue de leurs présence. Une lueur malsaine illuminait son regard qui grandissait au fil des secondes. Puis un sourire de prédateur vint éclairer le visage de la grande sœur. Elle avait une idée qui la démangeait depuis quelques mois déjà et elle avait enfin l'opportunité de la tester. Ses frères étaient ses cobayes préférés et ils étaient soûls comme il le fallait. Elle savait exactement quoi faire pour mettre mal à l'aise ses deux sujets d'expérience, spécialement Kankurô qui était le plus manipulable des deux. Elle fit monter la tension pendant une minute, n'arrêtant pas les fixer tel un aigle sur ses proies. Et comme elle l'avait prévu, ce fut le brun qui craqua en lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait. A cette instant-là, son sourire devint aussi terrifiant que celui du Joker et Kankurô regretta de ne s'être pas effondrer. Gaara, qui ne montrait pas vraiment de peur, était intérieurement aussi terrorisé que son frère. Il s'attendait au pire.

Les deux frères tombèrent complètement des nues quand leur sœur leur demanda de poser pour une photo. Une simple photo d'eux deux était le prix de cette soirée, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Évidement, quand la jeune femme leur expliqua quel genre de photo elle voulait, les deux frères protestèrent immédiatement mais Temari était intelligente, elle avait des moyens de pressions contre ses frères. Après tout, il serai dommage que leur père apprenne que Gaara avait été exclut deux jours de sa prestigieuse université pour détention de drogue, surtout en compagnie d'un certain héritier Uchiwa qui avait arrangé les choses avec un pot de vin bien juteux pour éviter la propagation de cette information à quelques oreilles paternelles. Il serai dommage également que le meilleur ami de kankurô, celui-là même qui cuvait dans sa baignoire, apprenne le béguin que son ami avait pour lui et cela depuis leur première rencontre. Évidement, cela ne poserait pas de problème puisque Kiba était gay mais le père de Kankurô risquait de très mal prendre l'homosexualité de son fils aîné et de son héritier au siège de son entreprise. Les deux frères acceptèrent avec mauvaise grâce de poser. Temari était enchantée, elle allait enfin réalisé une de ses pensées folles: voir ses deux frères s'embrasser, s'embrasser d'un baiser intense digue des plus grands baisers de cinéma. Avec ça, elle était certaine d'avoir ses frères de son coté jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies ou de la sienne. Bien sûr, Temari avait un appareil photo dans son sac à main qu'elle attrapa en un clin d'œil.

Kankurô était scandalisé mais il ne voulait certainement pas être déshériter et finir dans la rue. Il avait déjà vu les conséquences sur le premier héritier Uchiwa qui avait osé avouer son amour pour une petite demoiselle de rang sociale inférieur et il en avait payé le prix. Renié et déshérité, il avait finit à la rue et s'était suicidé quelques jours plus tard, incapable de faire face à cette mise à l'écart. Il prit donc le visage de son frère entre ses mains, s'approchant doucement des lèvres fines et tremblantes du petit roux.

Celui-ci était terrorisé en voyant son frère se résoudre à agir selon les ordres de leur sœur. Mais il comprenait, lui-même savait qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise mais sur le moment, il voulait juste aider un ami qui avait perdu son frère. Il savait comment son père réagirait si il était au courant, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait. Ni à lui ni à son frère. Et c'était cette idée qui le terrifiait, si jamais l'un des deux refusait l'accord de Temari, les deux jeunes hommes seraient déshérités et c'est Temari qui hériterai de tout. Leur sœur avait tout prévu; ils ne pouvaient pas refuser et même si ils en avaient eu le courage, c'est elle qui gagnait quand même. Alors, il ferma les yeux et laissa son frère l'embrasser.

Ce n'était pas leurs premier baiser, loin de là, les deux frères étaient des tombeurs, mais c'était leur premier baiser avec un autre garçon et surtout entre frère. Ce baiser fut doux et aussi léger qu'une caresse mais bientôt il se fit plus pressant, plus sauvage, plus audacieux. Ce fut Kankurô qui amorça l'approfondissement, il savait que sa sœur ne se contenterait pas d'un simple baiser, elle voulait le grand numéro. C'est exactement pour ça qu'il s'était mis en face d'elle et qu'il avait laissé Gaara dos à elle. Son petit frère ne verrait pas le perversion déformer les traits de leur sœur si belle d'ordinaire et qui ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre au visage d'une cinglé à ce moment-là. Gaara avait eu un réflexe de recul quand il avait sentit la langue de son frère toucher ses lèvres mais Kankurô avait anticipé la peur de son frère et avait placé une de ses mains à l'arrière de sa nuque tandis que l'autre s'était logé au creux de ses reins.

Gaara commençait sérieusement à paniquer, trop d'information surchargeait son cerveau, les mains de son frère sur lui, la bouche de son frère sur lui, sa langue taquinant timidement la sienne, la chaleur qui commençait doucement à envahir ses reins et surtout le plaisir qu'il ressentait en étant aussi peu maître de lui. Il était de nature dominante mais pour ce baisser, c'était son frère qui était aux commandes et il en était presque soulagé. Il pouvait sentir le corps de son frère contre lui et son souffle chaud sur sa langue, il finit par répondre au baiser, abandonnant toute défense.

Kankurô sentit immédiatement ce relâchement et en profita pour approfondir les choses, sa main passa en dessous des vêtement et caressa le dos qui tressauta sous son touché tandis que l'autre main caressait doucement les petits cheveux rouges situés sur la nuque. Ses petites attentions firent gémir le corps abandonné qui se trouvait au creux de ses mains et qui commençait à manquer d'air. Le brun savait que ce moment allait prendre fin et il en fut peiné. Il avait aimé dominer son petit frère, tenant son corps serré contre lui, ayant l'ascendant sur lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa sœur, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermé les yeux, et il put voir sa sœur, pour la première fois de sa vie, troublée et gênée. Elle n'était pas farouche mais Kankurô avait mis le paquet, le spectacle qu'il offrait, avec Gaara, était trop sensuel, trop pervers même pour elle.

Et puis le baiser prit fin et la magie de l'instant s'arrêta. Kankurô stoppa à contrecœur et s'éloigna de ce corps qui l'appelait. Il savait cette instant perdu à jamais, comme l'estime qu'il avait pour sa sœur. Celle-ci avait franchi la limite, ces petits jeux pervers s'arrêtaient là. Plus jamais il ne céderai à ses caprices. Après avoir repris son souffle, le brun se leva, sans un regard pour sa sœur ou son frère, prit ses affaires et sortit de la pièce pour se diriger en dehors de son appart.

Gaara était groggy, incapable d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer. Pourtant, il était sûr d'une chose, il voulait retrouver cette chaleur, cette sécurité, cette amour. Il ne voulait pas du froid que ses bras embrassait, il ne voulait pas de cette sécheresse sur ses lèvres et il ne voulait pas de cette glace qui se formait autour de son cœur. Il ne voulait plus rien sinon les bras de son frère.

Temari était chamboulé, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Elle voulait juste apprendre, une fois pour toute, à ses frères, les places qui leurs étaient attribué et assouvir un petit fantasme personnel mais elle n'avait pas pensé que le baiser serai aussi intense, aussi torride, aussi vrai. Et puis, le regard de Kankurô, il était si provocateur et si soumis à la fois. Elle l'avait réalisé quand elle avait vu son frère se lever, elle avait vu cette larme perler sur la joue de son petit frère et elle avait comprit qu'elle avait fait la bêtise de trop. Son frère était parti dans un souffle mais elle entendait ses pas et le claquement de porte résonner dans sa tête. Elle pouvait sentir les aiguilles s'enfoncer lentement dans son cœur bien qu'elle n'était plus sûr de l'existence de celui-ci. Puis, elle vit son second petit frère perdu, tremblé sous l'émotion, anéanti par cet instant qu'elle leur avait prit.

Une quatrième personne avait assisté à cette instant intime et fut peiné pour son amie, il l'avait prévenue qu'elle risquait tôt ou tard de se brûler les doigts à force de jouer avec le feu. Il n'avait pas protesté à cette soirée afin de garder un œil sur la petite troupe mais surtout sur elle et il venait de voir ses craintes se réaliser. Il s'était réveillé lorsque le brun l'avait déposé dans son lit mais il n'avait rien fait, il voulait savoir ce que Temari préparait et il ne fut pas déçu du résultat. Mais il avait deviné aussi de la catastrophe que ça engendrerait et il avait voulu réagir mais Kankurô avait été plus rapide que lui. Il avait pu voir toute la scène grâce au miroir placé entre la chambre et le salon et même pour lui, hétéro, avait pu voir la passion qui animait ce baiser. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, l'ouragan s'était déjà formé et il n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Il avait attendu, espérant que quelque chose empêcherait la suite des événements, qu'il savait, allait être désastreuse. Mais non, rien ne se produisit, ou au contraire, tout se produisit, la passion, la honte, l'humiliation, la déception et le vide. Temari était dans son fauteuil, l'appareil photo pendant tristement dans ses mains, le visage commençant à s'inonder de larmes plus honteuses les unes que les autres. Et pourtant, il lui avait dit de faire attention mais il faut croire que Shikamaru n'avait pas été assez convaincant cette fois-ci.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Et voilà !**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimez.**_

_**Je dois avouer qu'en le relisant, j'ai bien envie d'écrire une suite à cette jolie catastrophe. Je verrais.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez.**_


End file.
